


见色起意 番外

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 22





	见色起意 番外

见色起意的短番外

是他们后来快快乐乐的（性）生活

山治买菜回家时，索隆正赤膊盘腿坐在沙发上拆枪擦拭，相对于纠结他手里的“抹布”似乎是自己的新毛巾，山治更好奇这些被索隆锁进保险箱封进壁橱的东西为什么又重见天光。他放下菜兜挨着索隆摊在沙发上，踢掉拖鞋把冻凉的脚踹进索隆怀里取暖。

自从劫后余生来上这么一遭，就好像一切恩怨和故意戏耍人的命运都蒸发了个一干二净。在海上飘飘荡荡一年半，索隆和他顺带把过去匆匆来去时欠下的约会和吵嘴统统补上，两个年轻人被压抑太久的情绪在海浪和众人祝福中宣泄到极致。往日的包袱一朝卸下，没有人比他们更渴望爱和正常的生活。

山治还是操起老本行，和索隆定居后在楼下饭店当厨子，索隆在射击馆做教练，山治去参观过一次，曾经见血的子弹变成橡皮弹，生死场变成了娃娃云集的射击课程班，但每当索隆举枪瞄向靶心的姿势还是帅得山治腿软。

不过他还是不希望索隆再瞄准任何除了靶子之外的东西。

索隆对伸到怀里的脚没什么排斥，只是在它不老实地翘起大拇指拨弄他光裸在外的乳头时瞪了山治一眼，然后小心放下瞄准镜握住山治捣乱的细瘦脚踝。索隆的背很漂亮，紧实肌肉在做爱时蒸出热汗，偏黑的麦色皮肤一爪子挠下去也不会有太明显的红痕。皮糙肉厚的硬汉总让山治血脉喷张，比如这时索隆为了不让山治妨碍自己做正事而后背相向，山治还是忍不住贴了上去，在他如同羽翼隆起的肩胛上嘬出吻痕。

“一周没洗。”索隆熟练地将擦完零件拼装上膛，他翻看打量着手里黑黢的枪口。曾经训练时有人告诉他这就是一个杀手的命，枪会长在手上，匕首会从身上发芽，然后你就会离不开这些钢铁，直到心肠也硬得刀枪不入。现在，后背上就是恋人打转的热舌和吮吸时的钝痛，他摸了摸胸口层层伤疤垒叠下搏动的心跳，它还是火热无比的。

“放屁，一周没洗你家门都别想进。”山治双手攀上他前腹搓揉，埋头在他颈间后又开始细密的啄吻。厨子的男士香水混着烟草味暖烘烘地散开，伸向四肢血脉的暖意让索隆长舒了一口气。他必须承认卷卷眉在做爱领域上遥遥领先，唇舌和手上功夫确实了得。他偏头掐上山治的下巴回吻。

山治吻得很动情，滚烫柔软的舌尖追缠着他的，舔顶着敏感的上颚与黏膜，连舌根下的软肉也舔得起劲儿，粗粝的舌面互相磨蹭吸裹，等结束这个如同恶狗抢食的吻两人都有些气喘吁吁，山治扬手脱了上衣，胸前两点淡红的乳尖随着动作与喘息颤动挺立着，前两天欢爱时的紫红痕迹赫然装饰在他的白皮肤上，头发因为静电翘起几根，伴着这个“开开心心来做爱”的笑容整个人既情色又傻气。索隆明显听见自己心率过速。

山治握住他还持枪的手牵到眼前，虔诚的吻上手背，嫣红舌尖从手腕舔至虎口，在粗糙皮肤上留下一道水痕，山治抬眼笑了笑，合眼在那把格洛克枪柄上落下一吻。“是这把枪救我出窑子的吧。”

索隆浑身肌肉都绷紧，脸上发烫地看着山治吐舌顺着黑色枪身吻至扳机，再到枪口，舌头暗示性极强地在顶端舔过一周，冰凉的铁味散在湿软的口腔，山治擦了把嘴角漫出的津液，面对着索隆面色潮红地慢慢张开嘴唇包住了手枪枪口。索隆抚摸上山治的面颊，看他一点点将坚硬枪身吞进口腔几分，在柔软的脸侧撑起一点棱角，下巴淌着口水，望向索隆一笑。

山治对于舔这把枪非常有兴致，他闭上眼收腮吮得啧啧出声，舌尖在枪口转了一圈又一圈，他想到这把枪在过去的岁月里躺在索隆的怀里，在他生厚茧的掌中被日复一日的仔细擦拭，枪口会在一击毙命后散开淡淡的火药味与白烟，他知道枪膛中没有子弹，但他还是平生一种下一秒被击穿头骨的紧张感，贴附在枪身的嘴唇不自禁兴奋得发抖。

正舔得起劲的山治忽然被扯住头发拽开，索隆看他的眼神满是带着狠戾的情欲。

“怎么了，我只是想谢谢它。”山治看着黏湿的手枪舔舔嘴唇，偏头在扯得他头皮发痛青筋爆起的小臂落下一吻。“我也想谢谢你，索隆。”

索隆只觉得山治此时红软的嘴唇比炸膛冲击力还大，轰得他心如雷动。

还是在沙发上就搞了起来，山治趴在索隆胯间吞吐时索隆问他哪把枪更好吃，山治吻着紫红的头端发笑，灼热呼吸撒在敏感部位上惹得性器狠狠跳了一下。

“当然是有子弹、能射的好吃。”


End file.
